<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking at Scabs by PinkPaperStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567618">Picking at Scabs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars'>PinkPaperStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affections, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrian liked picking at scabs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking at Scabs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A collection of loosely connected Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts character studies and drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur Watts wouldn’t be considered by any means an open person. He’s sarcastic words and cutting glances. He is laughter and lies whenever anyone asks him something personal. He is cards held close to his chest, and an observant gaze, ready to slap the hand of anyone reaching for them. </p><p>He is not fully unknowable. There are things that others know about him. </p><p>He is curious and inquisitive. It brings him pleasure to take things apart and figure out how they work. He is more interested in things than people. If fact he seems like he could care less for people. </p><p>He is a scientist, once a respected one. Of great stature in Atlus. But he fell from grace and was presumed dead. Though he was very music alive, and relatively well. </p><p>He enjoys the quiet of his workshop. Locked away from others in Salem castle. And for those few who get to enter the workshop they would know it smells of tea and sounds of soft classical music. </p><p>He is tidy and orderly. His clothes are clean, and his shoes are polished. His hair and mustache are neatly groomed. All his tools and neatly lined up. Everything in his room and workshop has its place, and if out of place, it’s readjusted to its place. </p><p>These are things all the inner circle know about them. </p><p>But none of them would say that they know Arthur from any of these things. </p><p>He is a carefully guarded man. </p><p>Tyrian knows this, and knows that no amount of prying, prodding, and picking he can do to break into those walls. </p><p>But there are moments, when something breaks through. If Tyrian is observant enough. Like a hunter watching his prey. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Stalking after the doctor and observing. </p><p>He comes across Arthur, sitting in one of the window sills. A book opened in his hand. </p><p>What he’s reading, Tyrian couldn’t even begin to guess. But he stalks over to him, quiet as can be, slowly, not to disturb the relaxing man. </p><p>Being so unguarded is not a natural state for the doctor. </p><p>It took him a few moments, before he was close enough to lean against the edge of the window and slide his hand into Arthur’s free hand. </p><p>He stills for a moment, before Arthur’s finger’s loosely thread through his. </p><p>“What do you want, Tyrian?” </p><p>“Read me your story,” </p><p>“It’s not that kind of book,” But he doesn’t shoo the other away. </p><p>“Read it to me anyways,” The faunus requested. He waited a few moments, before hearing a sigh. He pulled the other’s hand into his lap and started to read. </p><p>It was not something Tyrian really understood, but he liked the sound of Arthur’s voice when he read. </p><p>Arthur Watts, was someone who was unknown. Someone with walls, who kept himself guarded.  A man with a past that left him covered in wounds he didn’t talk about. </p><p>But Tyrian liked picking at scabs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>